Ten Dates
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: The plan was simple: They were pretending to go out, it was a plan that would benefit both of them...but for how long will they be pretending? T
1. Chapter 1

Troy sat down on his mothers couch, he loved his mother, he truly did but sometimes she could be too much for him to handle. He was sick and tired of her trying to find him the perfect girl, he always told her that he would find her himself but it looked like she couldn't understand that. He turned on the TV while he pretended to be listening to what she was saying.

"...you're not getting any younger Troy Alexander..." She said. He hated when she got there. "...and having kids when you're 40 isn't a good idea"

"Take it easy ma..." he started…He checked his phone for any new messages.

"Don't tell me to take it easy boy!" She was cleaning up the living room while talking to him. "When are you going to find the right girl?"

"I don't know...I will soon don't worry!" he stood up and turned off the TV. He was done there, he just couldn't handle the conversation, and his mom was very difficult. "well...blame me for not wanting my son to end up alone for the rest of his life" Troy put his shoes on again and fixed his clothes before grabbing his car keys and opening the door, after he broke up with Jessica his mother seemed to believe he wasn't gonna find anybody else, it wasn't like he was gonna end up with 50 cats like those old ladies.

"I'm not saying that ma...it's just I'll do it, when I'm ready to" he gave her a smile.

"Well...why don't you come to dinner tonight..." She suddenly changed the subject; he instantly knew what she was up to.

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't wanna see the freak you invited over to meet me" he said annoyed. Troy ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair in frustration, when was she ever gonna learn. He hated when she set him up on blind dates, it was very awkward and weird.

"Shantel wasn't a freak" His mother stated.

"Ma...she tried to rip off my clothes...the girl before her stole my favorite Michael Jackson cd and the girl before that locked herself inside my car...naked!" He told her. She sighed and he kissed her cheek before leaving the house. He just wanted to handle this dating thing on his own, besides he was trying to focus on his new album before trying to find the perfect girl. Maybe if he made her believe he had a girlfriend she would finally leave him alone...Maybe...

Gabriella opened her front door after a very long day of work; she was so tired she could just go to sleep with the same clothes she was wearing at the moment. She took a time to take a deep breath, put her keys on the table and look through her mail. Nothing interesting, she thought, just bills, bills, and a letter from her sister and...An invitation? She frowned, an invitation to what? Gabriella was confused, none of her best friends were getting married anytime soon, neither of them had boyfriends either so what..."Oh My God!" she exclaimed when she read the invitation. She couldn't believe the names on it. James Ford and Catherine Black, Her Ex boyfriend of just 2 months and her manager...well Ex Manager were getting married? Just 2 months after their breakup! She couldn't believe it! It couldn't be real. Two lonely tears ran down her cheek...They even dared to invite her to their wedding, after what they did to her? How could they? Wasn't the cheating part enough? They had to keep hurting her like that? Suddenly a plan came up to her mind, it was kind of stupid and so not her style, but she wasn't gonna let them laugh at her face no more, she was done. Drying the tears she stood up and walked out of the room, she needed a hot bubble bath and a really sexy boy...

Later Gabriella sat down on her couch waiting for her Chinese food with nothing more than a very long t-shirt, her hair was still wet from her bath and she wrapped it up in a bun. The doorbell rang and she stood up to go open the door...she found Troy standing there holding her Chinese food.

"I bumped into the delivery Guy." he explained before going inside and sitting on the couch "you ok?" he asked.

"Why you ask?" she said grabbing her food "Want some?"He shook his head

"You only order Chinese when you're upset" he said. She sighed and showed him the invitation, it took him a few minutes to realize what it was and after reading it he looked at her searching for the right words to say."From where I see it, if I don't go, they'll think I'm not over it yet and if I go alone they'll see me as a pathetic woman that's going to her ex's wedding without a date..."

"So what are you gonna do?" Troy asked her confused.

"Well...I was thinking of finding a boy that can be my fake boyfriend, if they see it in the papers and if I go with him to their wedding then I won't look pathetic." She said, Troy wrapped an arm around her and made her rest her head on his shoulder.

"And where are you planning to find a guy?" he asked looking at the invitation "the wedding is in one month"

"I'll buy one if I have to" They both laughed at how stupid that sounded. After a few minutes of silence, Troy looked at her like he just discovered the cold water...He stood up and pulled her up too.

"I just got a great idea...might be crazy but it will sure as hell work for both of us"

"Shoot"

"Well...my mom is driving me crazy, because she wants me to get a girlfriend and whatever...I need someone to help me calm her down so she would just leave me alone...and you need a guy to go with you and pretend to be your boyfriend at your ex's wedding, you follow me?" he said

"You crazy as fuck dude! But I like it...so you tryna tell me you'll be my fake boyfriend for James wedding and I'll be your fake girlfriend to fool your mom"

"Exactly" he smiled. "Well dude...you got yourself a deal" She said and shook his hand.

If they only knew...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella's POV  
**

I walked inside a store to meet up with Troy, I thought it was crazy the way he just came up with that ridiculous plan, but I loved the way it was gonna help both of us, besides, he was my best friend so I just thought why not? Troy and I have been friends since I first started modeling, we met at one of his basketball games, he helped me open my soul to other people and thanks to him I managed to come out of a very dark stage of my life. I owe him my life. I looked around to see if I could find him, I saw him over the sneakers section...what a surprise (note the sarcasm), I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, he was looking at a pair of sneakers biting his lower lip, and I guess deciding on which to take.  
"The blue ones will look good on ya" I said and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me. A smile instantly came up to his lips and he pulled me in for a hug. My mood instantly went up.  
"you really think so?" he asked when he pulled away, grabbing the blue sneakers.  
"Yup! 100 percent sure!" I said.  
"Ok then...I'm taking these then" He went to pay for his sneakers and then we walked out of that store. He had an obsession with shoes! He was 28 years old, just two years older than me and he managed to look like he was 5.  
"So you said you wanted to talk about our plan" I started and he just nodded his head and grabbed my hand, he interlaced his fingers with mine softly, his hand was so warm and soft, I got a strange happy feeling inside my stomach.  
"Let's eat something" was the only thing he said before walking to the food court. Once there we ordered our food and sat down on a table. "we need to set some ground rules"  
"Yes" I said urging him to continue  
"I mean, we need to let the paps see us going out and shit before the wedding" he explained "And also we will go out with my friends and your friends to make it credible" I know where he was coming from and it was a good plan but I was still insecure about it, I didn't want to screw it up at the first try. I looked down at my keys and started playing with them.  
"Ten dates..." I said.  
"Huh?" he asked.  
"Ten dates it's all we need to make people see us together...we'll be all over the papers if we go out together"  
"And you think we'll do that with Ten dates?"  
"if we choose the right places" I replied After we ate and looked around the mall some more Troy thought it was time to go, he had basketball practice and I had a couple of things to do too so he grabbed my hand again and walked me to my car, he opened the door for me and flashed a smile my way.  
"Don't tell your friends about our plan...this is just between you and me" he said, I nodded, a bit confused, why didn't he want our friends to know, either way I wasn't gonna tell... then he leaned in to kiss my lips softly, I was shocked at first but I played along, his lips moved smoothly against mine, it was a very sweet kiss. He pulled away, licked his lips and winked at me, after that he left. I get it, we were in a public area and anybody could see us, it was an opportunity we had to take, but...why did I have the feeling there was more to it?

... **Troy's POV**

I got out of my car and walked inside the gym. There was a move inside my head that I was wanting to get out, it was perfect. I was greeted by the crew, they were all in there waiting for me to arrive...we immediately got down to business...and we made magic. Basketball was my way to escape, the only place I could feel safe, the only way I could express myself. My world was hella crazy lately and my favorite time of the day was when I was at the gym making some new moves and playing ball with the team. We were now taking a break, it was 11:15 p.m. and I still couldn't get enough, there were so many ideas, the team was so creative; people thought basketball was all about getting the ball though the net, for me it was more than that. I grabbed a ball and ran around while the others were thinking about what we should eat.  
"I don't know 'bout you _amigos _but I'm hungry as hell" Jason said rubbing his stomach, dude was always hungry so that was no surprise at all.  
"Why don't we order something?" Chad offered. I liked that idea.  
"Chinese?" Zeke who was sitting by the bench suggested.  
"Nah, Chinese food makes me feel funny" Jason said.  
"Pizza then" I spoke for the first time in like 15 minutes, they all looked at me and nodded.  
"Good idea bro" Chad said and he pulled out his phone. I was still running around when we heard someone walking inside the gym. I looked up and saw the reason I was so inspired all afternoon. She walked in with three bags of God knows what and put em on a table.  
"hey boys" she greeted.  
"Hey Gabriella" they all said in unison. I threw my ball to the side and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Hey Troy" she said hugging me back.  
"Whatcha doing here?" I asked sitting down and wrapping my arms around her waist, we were around my friends anyway.  
"Well...since you told me you were working late I decided to bring some food" she said pointing at the three bags on the table.  
"So you're tryna say all this shit is food?" Jason asked.  
"Courtesy of McDonalds" She nodded. Jason looked like a little boy inside a toys store; he grabbed one of the bags and took out all the food. I chuckled at the sight; the only thing he could think about was food...and women. I rested my chin on Gabriella's shoulder, I saw Chad glancing at us suspiciously once in a while, the plan was working, I kissed her cheek and she handed me one of the bags.  
"Thanks" I smiled at her and she smiled back. This was gonna be very fun, and I was planning to enjoy every moment of it...

Loved it…Hate it…please tell me what you think!

Shoutout to cncgrad02, I hope I answered your questions…or at least some of them! ;)

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gabriella**_  
"Exactly, what are we looking for?" My best friend Sharpay asked me, I was out shopping with my girls, they still didn't know about my _relationship_ so I wanted to tell them, besides I had my first date tonight with Troy...according to him we were going to this famous restaurant, a lot of celebrities were gonna be there and with them a lot of paparazzi too, so that means tomorrow morning we would be in the news as a couple.  
"I need a dress" I said as I walked inside a store.  
"Why would you need a new dress?" Taylor asked. She was looking around.  
"Because I have a date tonight?" I replied...there was a small silence before they started asking for details.  
"Really?" Sharpay grabbed my arm excited.  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Kelsi asked. "Do we know him?"  
"Is he cute?" Taylor grabbed my other arm and pulled me.  
"Yes...you guys know him...it's Troy" I said looking at the price of a really cute red dress. Sharpay gasped while Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other shocked. I knew these were gonna be their reactions, they knew Troy and I were friends but they never thought we were gonna become more than that...and they weren't mistaken either. Sharpay ran a hand through her blonde curls giving me a really intense look.  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked "I mean you have been friends for so long..."  
"yeah, you guys might be taking it to another level" Taylor added.  
"Well..." I couldn't tell em about our plan, since Troy told me not to. _'Don't tell your friends about our plan...this is just between you and me'_ were his exact words. "I think we realized we couldn't be just friends anymore" The girls just kept looking at me until Kelsi spoke up "well I'm happy for you guys" she smiled at me, this is why I love Kels, she always seemed to care about other's people happiness more than anything else. When we were done shopping we decided to go eat something, we sat down and put the bags to the side.  
"So...where are you guys going?" Kelsi asked.  
"To this restaurant...I forgot its name" I waved it off while deciding what to eat, I was seriously hungry.  
"And when did he ask you out" Taylor always wanted to know the smallest detail ever.  
"Yesterday, I went to his basketball practice" I said. I noticed Alex very quiet, and that was very weird. " Are you ok Shar?"  
"huh...yeah" she said going out of her thoughts and coming back to earth.  
"Are you sure?" She was acting very weirdly.  
"Yes I am!" she snapped. "You know what, I need to go now see ya'll later" she stoop up, grabbed her bags and left...What the hell was that? Why was she so angry? What did I miss? I looked at the other two, they just kept looking down.  
"What's up with her?" I asked them, Taylor looked away and Kelsi opened her mouth like she was gonna say something but closed it right away, they knew something.  
"Maybe she's on her period" Taylor finally said "I'll call her later" I decided to let it go for now because I had other stuff to think about, but I was gonna find out what the hell was happening to her sooner or later. More sooner than later...

_Troy_  
I was with Chad at my house, fixing my clothes because it was almost time to go pick Gabby up, he just stood there staring at me for a good minute.  
"You sure 'bout this bro?" he finally asked me, he sat down on my bed while I finished putting my shoes on.  
"of course, wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't" I told him, besides I called my mom to tell her and she was dying to see her, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
"Do you really like her...cause if something goes wrong you might lose her as a friend too" he stated. What the fuck was wrong with this dude, looking all negative and shit?  
"yeah I do, don't worry, it will be fine" I waved him off since we weren't in a real relationship, nothing could actually go wrong.  
"ok then" He finally gave up, I made a mental note to myself, find out what was bothering him.  
"I gotta go now...wish me luck" I told him, I was surprised to find out I was actually a bit nervous. When the hell have I been nervous to go out with Gabs? That felt seriously weird, I pushed that strange feeling to the back of my mind and got out of the house.

_**Gabriella**_  
I was sitting on a stool in the kitchen when I got a text from Troy. _'I'm outside'_ I smiled and grabbed my purse before going out. I was wearing that really cute and tight red dress that I saw earlier at the mall, my hair was something else; I couldn't manage to make it look decent so I just let it down on its natural curls. I opened the door and he was casually standing there with his hands inside his pockets, he looked down at me, I had to admit he looked fine as hell, I felt a strange feeling between my legs as I looked at him up and down, damn I knew he was cute but right now he looked seriously sexy!  
"You look...gorgeous!" he said and just then I noticed he was checking me out too.  
"You look amazing too!" I told him, he was staring at my dress while biting his bottom lip. I closed the door behind me and I followed him up to his car, he opened the door for me.  
"Thank you" I said, getting inside the car and he smiled at me...  
When we got there just as he said the entrance was full of paparazzi, he gave the keys to the valet and grabbed my hand, we walked to the front entrance of the restaurant, Troy pulled me behind him I guess to protect me from the flashes of the paparazzi, he was very serious as we walked inside the beautiful restaurant, I recognized some very important faces having dinner.  
"Reservation under Bolton" I heard he said, I was amazed by the beauty and how perfect everything seemed to be. Troy was playing with my fingers while we walked to our table. He helped me to sit down and sat down across from me.  
"This is so beautiful" I told him, still looking around. The restaurant had a very modern decoration in black and white.  
"I'm glad you liked it" he smiled for the first time since we left my house and I smiled back at him. "and I'm very sure we'll be on the news tomorrow"  
"you're a genius" I laughed.  
"Thank you"  
I had a really good time, I just loved these kind of moments with Troy, where we could just talk about everything and anything, he really knew how to pull up a date, maybe that's why every girl was totally crazy about him. We were drinking wine and laughing at a story he was making about Jason when I saw a very familiar face walking inside the restaurant. I was petrified in my seat and he noticed.  
"Are you ok Gabs?" he asked and grabbed my hand for support. I knew I had to tell him, but I didn't want his mood to go down after we were having such a good time. Because _she_ was there and I noticed she wasn't _alone._  
"Uhh..." _shit_ I thought when I saw her looking our way, she said something into the guy's ear and they walked over to us. This wasn't gonna be pretty. "Troy...umm, Jessica its coming over" He was petrified, I knew it was gonna have a bad effect on him, I was the only person who knew why they really broke up and even when he tried to hide the hurt you could still see it in his eyes. He finished his glass of wine and ordered another bottle before they got there.  
"hey Troy" her soft voice greeted "Gabriella" she looked at me with hate in her eyes.  
"Hey Jessica... and who's this?" I asked looking at the really tall guy next to her.  
"This is Michael, my boyfriend" she replied and I looked down at Troy. "What a surprise to find you guys here" she added.  
"Yeah, we came to have a nice dinner" I told her with a fake smile, Troy wouldn't take his eyes off me the entire time, I grabbed his other hand.  
"that's so..." she looked down at Troy again, who was totally ignoring her presence.  
"Let's go to our table babe, I'm hungry" The guy spoke for the first time.  
"Sure...nice to see you guys" she said as they walked away.  
"You too" How dare she do this to Troy, I looked into his eyes to find any emotion...nothing! "We can leave if you want" He slowly shook his head and took a sip of his glass of wine...This was gonna be a very long night. A few hours and several bottles of wine later, Troy was totally wasted, I knew seeing her again was gonna have this effect on him, and he refused to leave this stupid restaurant. Thank God he wasn't a loud drunk or else we would be fucked up. I took a deep breath and I grabbed our stuff.  
"Let's go Troy" I told him. He shook his head and finished his glass. I took the glass from his hand, he just stared at me. "let's go" I said again, he finally gave in and stood up, I didn't know how I was gonna take him out without the paparazzi seeing him like this, and I didn't think he was in condition to drive. I grabbed his hand more to offer him support than anything else. We walked out of the restaurant and the valet brought his car.  
"gimme the keys" I told him.  
"No...I'm gonna drive _my _car!" he exclaimed.  
"You can't drive like this so gimme the fucking keys Troy Alexander" this dude was seriously getting on my nerves. He handed me the keys and got inside the Lamborghini.  
"You can't keep doing this to yourself whenever you see her Troy...don't you know that's what she wants?"He was looking out the window, was he even listening to me? I sighed and waved it off, he would have his punishment in the morning, I bet he was gonna have the worst hangover ever. I parked the car in front of his house and dragged him to the front door; he could barely walk on his own. I opened the door just to close it behind me and I walked him up to his room. He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes.  
"You're such a mess" I whispered as I took his shoes and his clothes off. I kissed his forehead "I'm leaving now" I added before grabbing the keys, I started to walk out but he grabbed my arm.  
"Stay with me..." he pleaded. "Please..."  
"Fine" I said, I couldn't leave him like that, so I grabbed an old t-shirt, took off my dress and my shoes. He was asleep when I walked back inside the bedroom; I sat next to him looking how peaceful he seemed to be. He would be on a bad mood tomorrow so I guess it was alright. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hid his face on my neck.  
"Thanks" was all I heard coming out of his mouth, I hugged him and closed my eyes.  
Tomorrow was gonna be a hard day...


	4. Chapter 4

Troy

I woke up with the worst headache ever, I opened my eyes trying to adjust my sight to the darkness of the room, looking at the clock on my nightstand I realized it was 10:35 A.M. so I guess I overslept. Last night events kept replaying on my head as I got up, I was a mess; I bet Gabs was mad at me..._Gabs!_ I remember asking her to stay last night, and she did, was she still around? I walked inside the bathroom and her clothes was still there...I took my time to wash my face, brush my teeth and take a shower before going downstairs. My head was killing me, I think next time I will slow down on the drinking thing, suddenly a very pleasant smell filled my senses, it was food and I was hella hungry.

I walked into the kitchen to find Gabby making breakfast wearing one of my favorite t-shirts, and that t-shirt only. My eyes scanned her from head to toe, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a thing, but she was my best friend so I kept those feelings to myself. I sat down on a stool in front of her.

"Good morning" I said closing my eyes, the light in the room was making my headache worse.

"Good morning sleepy head...how are you feeling?" she asked

"Like a truck just ran over my brain" I replied, I heard her giggle "it's not funny at all"

"Well considering you almost drank the whole restaurant I find it very funny" She smiled at me, somehow my mood got better. Gabby handed me two pain killers and a cup of coffee...this is why I loved this woman! She would always think about everything. "But thanks to me, the paparazzi didn't notice you were wasted" she added as she put a plate in front of me, it looked amazing.

"What would I do without you?" I said jokingly as I started eating my breakfast, it was delicious.

"Oh you'd be lost without me" she laughed as she sat next to me, stealing a piece of bacon of my plate, woman couldn't be serious, trying to steal my food.

"I'd be lost without you" I said now in a serious way, she giggled thinking I was still joking.

"Well, I bet the E! News will report today how you drank almost 1000 dollars" she said I almost choked on my food.

"1000 dollars...what the hell was I thinking? How could you let that happen?" I accused her. She took her eyes off me and ate a toast.

"I tried to stop you...but you're very stubborn" she simply replied as she grabbed her glass filled with orange juice. I couldn't believe it. I finished my breakfast before sitting down on the couch and grabbing my phone, I saw like 4 missed calls and 6 texts...All from her. I couldn't believe that after all this time it was even hard to say her name, my mood instantly went down as I erased the texts without reading them, after last night I decided to get her out of my system, she wasn't worth it anymore. I thought a couple of months would erase the past and it would be alright again between us, but she moved on and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Gabby sat down next to me and turned on the TV I wrapped my arm around her as we watched it together, she was really the best friend I could ever ask for and I wouldn't change her for anything.

"So we cool?" I asked her as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Like the other side of the pillow" She replied which made me laugh, she was the coolest girl to hang with.  
...

Sharpay

"...so in that very moment, I just told him to fuck off...I don't need more drama in my life" Taylor finished her story as she ran a hand through her black curls before taking a sip of her coffee, we just sat there on Kelsi's couch, we had a sleepover, just us three, since Gabriella was with Troy last night..._Troy_. I couldn't stop thinking about them getting together, it was hella weird, one day they were 'just friends' and the next they're going out, naaah I'm not buying that shit, something was up, besides, she just wasn't his type, he needed a very feminine girl, who would be right there always to satisfy his needs, someone who's willing to be there for him and Gabriella sure wasn't that girl. Troy needed something else...he needed _someone_ else.

"Whatcha thinking girl?" Kelsi asked me as she sat down next to us. I shook my head; the last thing I wanted was for my best friends to be feeling sorry for me just because I never got the courage to tell Troy my feelings. They looked at each other...here we go.

"Stop thinking about him girl, just get him out of your system" Taylor said, a part of me knew she was right.

"He's not good for you, besides, he's with Gab now" Kelsi added, she just sat there looking down at her coffee because she knew I wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"I just can't believe Gab would disrespect my feelings like that...I mean are you for real?" I said, I had to admit I was hurt because I had strong feelings for Troy.

"Let's be fair Sharpay, she didn't know you liked him" Kelsi scolded me. I knew she was on Gabriella's side because they have been besties for the longest.

"Man, whatever...She's my friend, she should know I act all weird when I'm around him" I waved her off.

"Remember it takes two to start a relationship Shar, Troy obviously wanted to be with her because if he liked you he would be with you instead of Gab" Taylor gasped at what Kelsi just said, I looked at her with hurt in my eyes, she was suppose to be supporting me because I was her friend too...or so I thought.

"So what are you saying? That I should be all happy because they're together?" I asked her now raising my voice, she looked down, Kelsi hated scenes and she hated when people yelled at her.

"I'm just saying you should tell Gabriella how you feel, maybe she will reconsider her relationship..."

"Man, whatever!" I said once again, I couldn't care less what she thought, talking that shit never worked, if I was gonna get Troy for myself I was gonna get him my own ways. Shit is about to go down...  
...

Gabriella

I was on my way to the gym, Troy invited me because I had nothing to do...I was still thinking about date number two, since the first date was his idea, the second date had to be something I picked. In a couple of weeks Troy had a family reunion and he wanted me to go so his mom would leave him alone, got to admit I'm kinda nervous, never been to a family reunion like that, but I was up for it. I parked my car and walked inside, chilling with Troy at the gym was the best thing to get the stress out, those dudes he called his friends were crazy and funny as hell. I walked inside and was greeted by all the boys.

"_Wazzup mah-lady_" Jason said waving at me "what did you bring today"

"Sorry dude, no food today" I laughed, I swear he's all about the food. Chad and two other guys that I didn't know at all sat there next to Troy by the bench who had his face inside a notebook.

"Say whaaaa...you're not allowed to come here without food girl" Jason exclaimed, he was crazy.

"Well dude, my man told me to come, so I can sure as hell kick you out this gym"

"Troy...you invited this girl and told her not to bring any food?" He didn't say a word; he was focused on his thing. One of the two boys sitting next to Chad rolled his eyes."Jason just shut the fuck up, you ate like ten minutes ago, and we're trying to get something here" he said.

"Won't shut up until someone in this room has some respect for food" Jason insisted, I had to laugh at that. Troy and Chad looked at me, Troy was smiling and Chad had an intense look, I wondered what the matter with that guy was. I just shrugged it off and sat down on a stool waiting for them to finish, just watching the whole process. I was amazed by Troy's talent; I loved how he could pull off anything he put his heart to. After an hour or two, I caught Chad staring at me again, the fuck was up with the dude, and I thought it was getting really creepy, he had to chill. I grabbed Troy's arm looking for comfort and he kissed my forehead. That made him stop looking and focus on what he was doing. So the world was going crazy, first Shar who had a serious attitude then there was Chad who was becoming a stalker... and then Jason who...was just hungry which was no surprise at all. Either way I was going to find out what the hell was going on...


End file.
